


The Wedding of the Pirate King

by stormy1x2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Chauvinism, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nosebleed, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, architecture, old fashioned values, pirates having a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1x2/pseuds/stormy1x2
Summary: A series of out-of-order drabbles revolving around the title. Zolu or Luzo, whichever floats your boat.  Written purely for fun and to get back into the swing of writing. Tons of OP cameos and equal amounts of zany pirate fun!





	1. Chapter 1

_Best Man for Luffy – Law_

* * *

"No."

"C'mon, Torao!" Luffy was all but begging him, wriggling not unlike a small puppy would do in the presence of a human laden with treats. "You're my best friend and an ally and ya gotta do it for me!"

"No."

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. "I refuse your refusal."

Law had heard all about this particular tactic from a particularly volatile chef and was more than ready for it. "I refuse your refusal of my refusal."

Luffy opened his mouth – and then closed it again, trying to work out exactly what Law had just said.

Law smirked at the smoke starting to appear from Luffy's ears and turned to walk away – only to come face-to-face with the Sunny's navigator and its historian. He paused, watching them warily as they gave him matching smiles. He'd seen friendlier grins from sharks, and seakings about to eat his submarine. "Nami-ya, Nico-ya."

"Come with us, Torao-kun," Robin said softly, folding her arm into his with delicacy. "We'd like to talk something over with you."

Law thought about refusing, but then he saw Nami finger her storm scepter with a speculative look in her eye, and he gave in with almost embarrassing swiftness.  _Almost_  embarrassing, because there was absolutely no male on board who would refuse such an invitation from the two beautiful – and extremely dangerous – females, save for Zoro who was a masochistic moron anyway and therefore didn't count.

Law considered himself an intelligent man.

"Very well, ladies. Lead the way."

Law was announced as Luffy's best man that night over dinner. Only Sanji burst out laughing until he caught Nami's eye, and then he offered Law a plateful of rice balls filled with vegetables as an apology.

...Whether the apology was laughing or for Law's role in the upcoming ceremony, no one knew.

* * *

...Law really had no chance here, poor guy. *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

_Best Man for Zoro – Sanji_

* * *

"I could get a proper sword-stand," Zoro mused thoughtfully. "My swords have saved my life more times then I can count-"

"Not that that accounts for much," Usopp whispered to Chopper who squeaked out a giggle and then smacked Usopp's shoulder – very, very lightly – and told him that wasn't very accurate since Zoro counted to the hundred-thousands every time he trained.

"-and they actually do have protective spirits inside them so it's not like it would be like a useless chunk of skin and blonde hair yelling at me-"

"Zoro, Sanji is going to be your best man," Nami cut in ruthlessly. "You two are best friends, even if you refuse to acknowledge it, and you need someone to properly stand in." Her eyes narrowed, somewhat playfully. "You know, initially the best man was there to fill in for the groom if he couldn't make it-"

Zoro's response was to pull out San Dai Kitetsu.

Nami stopped his forward charge towards the kitchen with a punch to the head that leveled him to the floor. "Your swords are not going to be the best man. Men. Whatever. Sanji is. Deal with it or deal with me, and trust me, you don't. Want. To Deal. With.  _Me_." She stood over him, fists clenched, face dark but her eyes gleaming somewhat malevolently. It sent a shudder down the spines of everyone watching.

Zoro paused in the middle of rubbing the rapidly swelling lump on his head and gave his swords a mournful look. "Sorry guys, but she's right."

It was difficult, but Nami managed to restrain herself. It simply wouldn't do to give one of the grooms brain damage so close to the wedding.

* * *

I had this image of Zoro's swords on a stand, a ring dangling off the pointy end of one of them.

Two more to come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Planner: Robin and Nami (with Bentham who had broken out of Impel Down on his own when he heard the news)_

* * *

"Mr Two?" Robin stated sharply, one eyebrow raising in a high arch.

Nami scowled. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The ballet battler grinned down at them from his perch on the Sunny's railing. Once again clad in his beloved swans and pink ensemble, he thrust a hand towards the sky. "The tales of my good friend Luffy's marriage to the Green Demon Zoro-"

"Did Sabo get Zoro's wanted poster changed again?" Chopper asked Franky in a whisper. The Cyborg shrugged.

"-reverberated even among the deadly halls of Impel Down itself. The moment I heard the news, I knew I couldn't risk missing such an occasion. It would be the height of UN-friendliness for me to not be here to support my friend during this time!"

Nami sighed. "Well, at the very least it sounds like you might be willing to help out with the preparations, at least?" She eyed the okama with an expression that told him he was better off simply agreeing with her.

Bentham nodded swiftly, noting the somewhat deadly gleam in her eye. "O-of course! It's the least I can do in the name of friendship!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Nami said, crooking a finger and motioning for him to join her for a little walk. "Kin'emon isn't here yet and even if he was, I don't completely trust him and his idea of fashion. How are your sewing skills?"

"I made these swans myself, sister!"

"Excellent."

* * *

Still within drabble range! Though the next few are a bit longer - and number 5 (6?) pretty much counts as a fic at over 2000 words, so yeah, me and drabbles have a really weird relationship. :)

Don't forget to throw in a prompt with your review if you like - I came up with about 16 (12 written out already) but there's plenty of room for more, especially as you read more of this drabbles and realize who's involved and who's invited (as well as who is NOT). :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Cavendish is upset that no one is paying much attention to his beautiful new clothes he got for the occasion._

* * *

"I mean, you can't find this quality silk on this side of the Red Line for under a hundred thousand bellies, not to mention the  _exquisite_  detail of the stallion embroidery-"

"Yes, very nice," Koala said soothingly. "And you're all set so you can go and leave the rest of these guys to me-"

"Do you know I had to climb one of Finucci Island's tallest mountains to find the hermit tailor who only makes and completes one outfit every six months? Fighting Mountain Lapans, and rabid Jack-a-lopes-"

"Rooster-san, I do believe that Luffy-san would be very appreciative if you consented to wear a clean version of your clothes to his wedding." Robin had a very contrite-looking Bartolomew by the ear and was calmly dragging him across the mens' cabin, paying no mind to the rest of the guests and crew wedged in there in varying states of undress. "Navigator-san was very generous in procuring you an outfit very similar to your regular one but with less...shall we say,  _visible_  signs of adventure on them?"

"Of course, Robin-san," Bartolomew gasped, tears streaming down his face as his ear threatened to part with his head. "I'm so sorry for wasting your valuable and precious time-"

"Oi, Robin! You and spy-girl ain't supposed to be in here!" Franky bellowed across the cabin at the historian, and up above in the galley, a feverish Sanji continued to cook away like a madman, juggling multiple pots and pans like a circus sideshow and wondering absently why he felt an irrational urge to go and strangle their shipwright when he wasn't even in the room.

Franky was standing proudly, naked as the day he was born (or as the day he was shanghaied into the crew), a Hawaiian shirt clutched in his hand. He seemed not to care that he was flashing the room at large with his very Franky-ness.

Robin sent him a mild smile, her eyes staring straight into his. "I'm here to ensure that everyone is dressed according to Nami-san's sense of propriety, Franky-san, as is Koala-chan. I do not think she would be happy to see you as you are."

"Ow! Everyone should be happy to see me as I am!"

"I can't believe you would cavort so  _shamelessly_  in front of fair Robin," Cavendish hissed out menacingly. "And how dare you try and detract from my beautiful self with such horribly tawdry tricks?"

"Tawdry? You mean SUUUUPERR-"

Koala, having been briefly stunned by Franky's... Franky-ness, came to her senses and leveled a high-kick into Franky's jaw which sent him spinning into table, knocking it aside, and leaving him the sunken level to fall into head first, legs in the air. His bulbous shoulders were wedged tightly into the sides, leaving him unable to lever himself out. Koala calmly draped a blanket over the shipwright's exposed lower half, and abruptly turned back to Cavendish in an attempt to calm the nobleman down and get him to exit the room so the rest of the men could continue getting ready.

Across the room and already dressed in a pink suit and a black suit respectively, Chopper attempted to revive a horrified Usopp who had taken a look at Franky's... Franky-ness and had gone nearly catatonic.

Next to them, a nonplussed Jinbe continued assembling and putting on his very best, formal kimono. After a year with the Strawhat crew, almost nothing fazed him anymore. Not even a sly wink from Robin who always had a keen eye for historical clothing and the handsome men wearing it. Usopp caught the wink just as the smelling salts were finally bringing him around, and Chopper shrieked in terror as he abruptly blacked out again.

Bartolomew apparently took issue with Cavendish ignoring Koala's attempts to get him to move out of the way (and the subsequent frown on her face that was getting deeper with each passing moment) and immediately stripped down to his skivvies in order to put on the clothes Robin-san gave him.

At that moment, the door burst open. Apparently Sanji could no longer ignore the little warning signs inside his brain that told him his beloved Robin-chwan was being exposed to things a lady such as herself should not be exposed to, and had made for the boy's cabin in a glowering rage.

He immediately took stock of Franky's Franky-ness being shown to the world thanks to Koala's well-intentioned sheet succumbing to both gravity and Franky's flailing legs; Jimbe only half-dressed in the corner, and Bartolomew standing in the middle of the room in his underwear, sobbing madly as he piously accepted the clothing Robin handed to him.

A glow started to brighten the room. Cavendish turned his head to see Sanji's body flickering with flames, nearly incandescent in his fury, and decided perhaps the reception would be a better time to show off his extravagant new habiliment. He inched past the smoldering chef with Koala's assistance and barely made it outside before he heard Sanji explode.

Safe on the deck, he exhaled a gusty sigh and double-checked to make sure none of the fringes carefully stitched to his apparel had been singed. As he did so, Chopper skittered passed, dragging a still-woozy Usopp behind him, muttering something about 'I'll treat him in the infirmary, Sanji will go after any male target in this state.' The litany of threats and sheer volume of curse words coming from the cabin seemed to back up his warning.

Cavendish let out an indignant – but  _soft_  - snort at such cowardice and decided to find the Strawhat navigator to pour his heart – filled with complaints – out to. Chopper was a dear comrade and all, but when one was animal first and human second, he had doubts about their ability to truly appreciate the fashionable way of life.

* * *

Cavendish got pissed at Luffy for becoming a Supernova and having his fame overlooked as a result. Can you imagine the wedding of the new pirate king? If he wasn't invited, he'd more than likely crash it to be a part of it and get his picture taken!

Also, I adore Franky. Simply adore him. Franky is my spirit-animal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Law wants to know why he's being punished._

* * *

"I've stopped stealing hearts and sending them to the government, I helped take down Joker in the most public way possible," Law ranted, one hand fisted and shaking at the sky, the other clutching his sword. The spectators nearby made sure to stay back out of range of the long sword's range. Of course, if Trafalgar activated his 'room', no amount of distance would help them unless they departed the island itself, but there was no blue film stealing over the landscape and so they remained fairly certain they were not yet in any danger. "I healed the bastard after the War, for god's sakes. Don't even get me started on the Minks and fucking  _Kaido_ -"

"Captain! Your blood pressure!" A white polar bear in a boiler suit was cautiously waving his hands at the fuming man, patting at the air in a vain attempt to calm him down. "It was a nice gesture on Luffy-san's part-"

"Nice? Nice! He has the audacity to make Nami-ya and Nico-ya make me his best man without so much as a 'by your leave' which means I'm getting threats from that idiot swordsman because someone told him what the role of the best man used to be and now that moss-brained moron thinks I'm going to steal his fiance from him! The only way I'd touch that idiot is with Kikoku in one hand and a scalpel in the other! And don't get me started on Strawhat-ya's brother-"

"Sabo seemed kinda nice to me," ventured Penguin, somewhat warily.

"Of  _course_  he's nice to you – you don't have to do anything! Between informing me that he does not find me an acceptable substitute to Zoro-ya in case the worst should happen, and telling me that any joint bachelor party adventures I come up with better return the green-haired half-wit back to them in pristine condition AND preserve Luffy-ya's innocence, I'm being abducted by Sanji-ya to be force-fed different foods to get my opinion on what he should serve at such a function. That bastard knows I  _hate_  all bread-related products! I've spent more time vomiting due to the amount of wheat he insists on assaulting upon my person than I have actually thinking about the party itself – which is something I don't even  _want_  to think about in the first place!"

Having paused to take an actual breath, Shachi, a red-head who claimed not to be related to Shanks no matter that his particular shade of ginger matched the Yonko's almost perfectly, took the opportunity to slip his two bellies in. "Your alliance with Luffy is one of the main reasons you were picked boss! And think of it – as Luffy is the Pirate King, maybe he'll announce you as one of the new Yonko! The spot's open after all..."

There was another pause, but this one seemed more fraught with danger than the last. Shachi stepped back, going over his words in his mind carefully, trying to pick out just what he'd said to make Penguin excuse himself from the sub entirely (indeed, Penguin himself didn't even know he was capable of moving that fast) and Bepo curl up into a tiny ball on the floor, black eyes peering fearfully over his arm in Law's direction.

"You feel I would need to be...  _appointed_  as a Yonko?" came a darkly low tone. "That I am not capable of simply  _taking_  the title for myself?"

Shachi's eyes widened but it was too late – blue filled his vision, Law's blade cut through the air and suddenly Shachi was watching the discussion from two distinctly different vantage points.

It was rare that Law bisected someone. He preferred to cut people into thirds; head, torso and legs. This was going to be annoying until Law put him back to rights.

...Also Shachi was refusing to look down, because it was apparent that Law had bisected him rather perfectly and if he noticed something else being cut in half, he might not ever regain its function again.

* * *

Originally I wrote this - and the other drabbles - as Luffy not yet Pirate King and had a completely different vibe (as well as title). Obviously that has changed.

Also, poor Shachi. Don't look down, man, don't look down.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sabo is sending threatening glares and letters to Zoro._

* * *

"Really now, Sabo," Koala said with exasperation, fists planted on her hips. "Another one?"

"I am simply writing my soon-to-be brother-in-law and catching him up to date with the family history," Sabo said with a sniff as he stuck the quill back in its holder and blew on the ink to dry it faster.

"What about the letter you sent to Garp?" Koala asked dryly. "Questioning him about the exact accuracy, strength and distance of his cannonball throw so you could best plan the seating arrangements and letting him know a supply of his favorite missiles would be available at the wedding?"

"I am simply being a dutiful grandson."

"Is that what you call it when you send embarrassing photos of Zoro to the Marine press to change his wanted poster?" She held up the document in question – it had arrived just that morning with the News Coo. A sleeping Zoro was tied by one ankle and dangling upside down from the Sunny's mast. The caption was labelled,  **The Sleeping Buffoon** **Roronoa Zoro**.

There was no doubt that somewhere aboard the Thousand Sunny, a certain chef was laughing his ass off in the galley and setting the poster aside for eventual framing.

"I call it an accurate depiction of Luffy's... gah,  _betrothed_ ," Sabo shuddered out. The idea of innocent little Luffy actually being wedded to the green-headed lummox was frightfully disturbing. Sabo was having a great deal of fun ensuring that Luffy's innocence – such as it was – was being kept as pristine as possible until the very end.

(He refused to acknowledge that prior to Koala (by way of Nami) telling him about the engagement, he actually did like Zoro quite a bit as one of the Strawhats and as Luffy's second-in-command, but now that there was a wedding involved, well, one had to live up to one's family reputation as best as one could.)

Koala sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and then apparently gave up to try another tack. "You do realize he's on the island? You could simply talk to him about the family history, rather then send him threatening letters."

"Mere voices lack a certain  _permanence_ ," Sabo said with a creepy grin. "Besides, it's only right that I try to ensure my brother is permitted to wear white on his wedding day."

His girlfriend muttered something that sounded like ' _that ship sailed a long time ago'_  but that couldn't be true because Sabo's virginal little brother was as pure as the driven snow; any attempts at thinking otherwise had his flames rear up much like Ace's must have when he learned Zoro and Luffy had been dating pretty much since they'd come to terms with each other after their battle back at Rum Cliffs.

"Whiskey Peak."

Apparently he was doing that thing where he kept talking out loud instead of thinking to himself again.

"Yep."

"Koala, would you be a dear and find someone to send this to Zoro for me?" Sabo batted his eyes pleadingly at her and she snorted, taking a moment to cuff his ear and ruffle his hair in that exact manner he detested the most before snatching the letter from his fingers and stalking off.

Sabo pouted to himself, trying to rake his hair back into place as he thought of Zoro's possible reaction to the details he'd put in about Garp: how Garp had once roared about them needing to have mates strong enough to battle him (' _No wimps for my grandsons_!') and that Sabo would be delighted to remind Garp to test the swordsman well before the actual ceremony took place.

A few times, actually. No sense leaving these things to chance, after all.

* * *

Over-protective Sabo for the win!


	7. Chapter 7

_The guests have arrived – unfortunately_

* * *

The News Coo circled warningly overhead and Zoro barely caught himself before he let out a sigh – it wouldn't do to let certain parties on the island see his anxiousness or his overall fed-up'ness (which wasn't a word, he knew, but it was the best one he could think of) at the insanity that had settled among the fleet that had joined them at one of Raftel's adjoining islands. He needed a quiet drink away from the insanity that had continued to build with each arriving guest, and here, tucked against the cliff wall a little ways up from the beach, Zoro could calmly scan everyone who had arrived.

Well. Their ships, at the very least. The guests themselves were scattered all over the small island, but only a handful would be able to find Zoro easily, and that was the way he wanted it.

Only the Pirate King and his crew could safely navigate Raftel itself, having been recognized as it's newest masters, but the small collection of islands surrounding Raftel were perfectly serviceable to host the various crews that had been invited to the wedding Nami and Robin had been scrupulously planning since the day Luffy had proposed to him. It was this small island that had been set as the wedding venue and it had been madness ever since.

Reluctantly turning his eyes from the News Coo (the damn thing wouldn't even consider landing unless Zoro showed no signs of violence – which apparently included any eye contact whatsoever), he scowled over the water at the ships in the natural harbour ahead of him; the inlet surrounded by cliffs and tall trees, filled with pristine blue water and filled with enough variety of fish to have Sanji drop-kicking Usopp to the railings several times a day with orders to 'fish until I say stop!'

Directly ahead of him and across the beach was the Thousand Sunny of course; holding centre court among the other lesser ships that joined her. To her right was the Scalpel, Law's glow-in-the-dark-yellow submarine, its skeleton crew taking advantage of being above the water for a change and lounging on its tiny deck.

To the left was one of the mini-Moby's that had survived the War of the Best nearly four years prior. Marco and his Division Commanders had regrouped after their loss, though many of their family members remained on islands formerly under Whitebeard's protection (which Luffy had since declared were under his), leaving the commanders with less people to protect and more time to train and prepare for the eventual final showdown they would all, as part of a huge alliance under Luffy's banner, see to Blackbeard's demise.

But that was another day. Zoro shook his head, banishing dark thoughts, and looked to the ship next to Marco's; a ship that always caused mixed feelings.

The Barto Club's ship held a lot of memories for Zoro, and not just because he and Luffy had 'christened' the crow's nest once or twice while travelling with the Cannibal and his gum-chewing crew.

The figure-head (a giant statue of Luffy) smiled blankly back at him, long arms looped back down the ship to serve as railings that ended near the back where a giant version of Chopper's original hat served as part of the poop deck. Orange trees from Cocoyashi Island (and yes, Nami had asked about their provenance and upon hearing that Nojiko had actually sold those trees to them, latched on to the chief gardener's ears and dragged him bodily to the small orchard for an impromptu lesson on proper orange tree maintenance) sent a familiar citrus scent into the air that mixed with the salty sea spray and served to provide a graphic sense of home to everyone who smelled and saw it.

The ship was both a welcome visual, and vivid reminder about the tendencies of stalker fanboys.

Beside that was a ship that would likely have matched the size of the original Moby Dick had she not been blown to bits by magma. The entire Strawhat fleet, some five-thousand strong, had not been invited to the wedding (a result of Nami's fervent threat to kill them all to save money on the wedding expenses), but the original pirates (save for Bartolomew who had his own) who had partaken of the sake during their original pledge following Doflamingo's capture had all eagerly climbed aboard Orlumbus's main ship to be a part of it.

Cavendish had been the first to join him, stating that for him to miss the wedding of the century would also be the crime of the century. Left unstated was that he refused to travel longer then necessary on Bartolomew's ship, but that was neither here nor there.

Sai and his Grandfather had left the Happo Navey secure in his brother's capable hands so that he and his 'wife' Baby 5 (who insisted that she was in fact his wife and his grandfather and younger sibling had done absolutely  _nothing_  to discourage her and in fact everything to  _encourage_  her) could see their 'boss' Luffy happily married to the jaw-dropping swordsman who had cleaved an island-sized Pica in half.

Ideo and Leo had apparently traveled to the Yonto Maria fleet together, Leo catching a ride on the long-limbed fighter's head between his mountainous shoulder blades. The fleet had then apparently met up with the New Giant Warrior pirate crew to pick up Hajrudin who had sent his crew on to Elbaph to await his return while he sailed aboard the Yonto Maria as well.

Last but not least, another decorative ship, this one festooned with all matter of carved animals and colorful paint; proof that the Mink contingent, accompanied by Kin'emon, Momo, Raido and Kanjuro, had safely made their way through Raftel's waters – in Duke Dogstorm and Cat Viper's cases, for the second time (though, as before, they had not set foot upon Raftel's actual ground).

The little emperor in training seemed to spend more time in his dragon form to fit in with the Minks – and therefore escape his retainers ever-watchful eyes – while Kin'emon had been dragged off by Nami and Mr 2 for costume detail and construction (though no one would actually be able to wear Kin'emon's clothes until the day of the wedding unless they wanted to stay in them from now until them). Kanjuro had been captured by the Franky Family to help bring some 'suuuuuuperrrrrrr life' into the pavilion design. Raido had tried to follow Momo but had been caught by Usopp, Leo and a small squad of TonTatta's that had apparently snuck on board the Yonto Maria with their leader and was forced to spend the rest of the day after they arrived showing off a variety of ninja tricks until he passed out on the beach from exhaustion.

Apparently he'd been left there overnight. He was still giving Kanjuro and Kin'emon the cold shoulder even as of breakfast this morning.

Zoro turned his head back the other way and glared at the ships lining the docks on the other side of the Scalpel, although as he took in the ship right next to Torao's, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Emporio Ivankov, upon hearing both the news of the wedding and the news that his boss would be attending to give away his son, had arranged for a small ship of his own to sail to the coordinates Nami had given out with the invitations.

Though the ship was smaller than the others, it definitely showed signs of its captain's personality. The sight of the pink and red ship, laden with hearts and heart-shaped shells by way of decoration, had sent Sanji spinning into a hysterical frenzy that stopped only when Chopper had Franky lasso the chef and pull him down from the Sunny's lion-shaped gun-port (where he'd been threatening to throw himself overboard with weights tied to his shoes), so that Chopper could administer a sedative that had him unconscious until Nami made Ivan sign a legally binding document that promised he wouldn't turn Sanji into a girl, nor would he antagonize the love-cook into wearing anything but his normal suits. Also, under no circumstances would he attempt to paint Sanji's face with makeup.

Zoro had tried to steal and burn the document only twice before Robin had reminded him in a very sweet voice that there was no such documentation protecting  _him_  from Ivan's administrations and that he would leave Sanji's protection alone unless he wanted the girls to speak to the transvestite personally about a dashing makeover for his wedding. After all, Nami had mentioned she happened to have a very lovely wedding gown she'd be delighted to loan him.

Sometimes Zoro knew to quit when he was ahead.

Next to Ivan's festive little ship was a much larger one that had been familiar from the first moment it had appeared on the horizon the day it arrived. It was the exact same ship that had stood guard with them as they said goodbye to their first departing nakama – the Going Merry. Zoro could remember the snow gently falling around them, the heat wafting off the flames their captain had set free on the broken ship, and the steady presence of the much larger ship anchored at their back, protecting them as Merry left them.

Of course, Franky had broken through the reverie that had gripped them at the sight of such familiar sails and started shouting across the water for Ice Berg to speed it up, and why not let him install some water paddles that would make his ship just slightly faster than the average Den Den Mushi?

Then Luffy had launched himself across the water towards the ship like an out-of-control ballistic missile and had taken half the railing off in his landing as well as breaking Ice Berg's nose. Chopper had been incoherent with worry until Nami finally took him over on the White Horse to begin treatment.

The entire thing had been brushed off by Ice Berg who had spent the better part of a month sailing with a handful of his Galley-la employees and the entire Franky Family and had let them know that this was not the first injury he had sustained thanks to over-enthusiastic people, and until he returned safely back to Water 6, he had no doubts it wouldn't be the last. Franky was then swallowed up by his family who had immediately begun building a proper residential building on the island for all the guests that had arrived and would be arriving (Zoro was pathetically grateful to Nami and Robin for them setting out such specific tasks that would keep all of them out from underfoot, though he would never tell them so. His debt was already climbing past Skypeia as it was), as well as a very large pavilion for the wedding.

A vessel of a slightly smaller size though much muted in decoration had anchored next to the Galley-La ship. It contained a small contingent of guards, a navel escort consisting of a certain pink-haired marine and his blond-haired partner-in-crime, and the most important person on board – Princess Vivi.

And Khoza, her Royal Consort. But no one really cared about him.

The princess barely escaped being crushed to death by hugs from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, who had all been kicked off the ship and halfway into the forest by Sanji who had immediately run back to the kitchen to prepare as many desert desserts as he could remember from their time in Alabasta, weeping tears of joy the whole way.

Zoro had been able to greet her and therefore protect her from their skeleton who bowed lowly, top hat sweeping the deck before asking for a glimpse at her unmentionables. A quick swipe with Shuusui rolled Brook down the beach, inadvertently saving his life from Nami who had been two steps away from cracking his skull with haki-infused fists.

Coby and Helmeppo had greeted him – the former cheerfully, the latter, cautiously – with arms full of gifts and a reminder that no one was actually to know that Vivi was here. Apparently a distraction had been prepared back home – everyone seemed to think that Vivi and Khoza were on holiday together.

Which they were. They just neglected to tell anyone it was by Raftel to attend her former captain's wedding.

Eustace Kidd's armoured monstrosity was settled next to Vivi's, like a Lion Seaking hovering over a long-tailed Ratbass. Kidd was on the island with Law somewhere, most likely thoroughly annoying the surgeon as punishment for making him attend the ceremony as Law's date. At least it was Kidd and his bunch and not any of the other supernova's. Killer was a calm and quiet presence at any time, and Wire and Heat tended to keep to the ship, not really knowing anybody else.

Zoro didn't even want to contemplate the Bege being invited, or the idiot who turned his body parts into musical instruments. Not to mention Bonney – the last thing Nami wanted was to see an eating contest between a born glutton and a rubber man with no stomach lining stretch to tell him he was full. Or pay for.

Zoro's eyes skipped past Kidd's ship to the final one anchored a bit further away then all the rest, partially hidden by a natural rock formation jutting into the water from the beach.

The last ship was also of muted size and coloring for disguise purposes. That particular ship had actually been one of the first to arrive, carrying Luffy's brother Sabo, his girlfriend Koala, and – much to Zoro's shock (as well as the shock of everyone else who saw him) – the head of the resistance himself, Monkey D Dragon.

...who had immediately demanded a drink with Zoro so he could personally get to know the man who was threatening to defile his precious baby boy. Not that he'd said it like that, of course, but Zoro, despite his moments of intellectual blankness, was actually well aware of the threat radiating off the man who had been known for decades as the most wanted and most dangerous man in the world.

...it was still easier dealing with him than Boa Hancock who had promptly proclaimed his imminent death the day she'd discovered her 'beloved' Luffy was in fact betrothed to someone else.  _Naturally_ , she didn't blame Luffy for that (even though  _A]_  Luffy was the one who had asked Zoro, and  _B]_  Luffy was the one who told  _her_ that _he'd_  asked Zoro), and had set out a bounty of her own on him - all Kuja pirates were to aim for his reproductive organs with their haki-infused arrows the next time they saw him.

Frankly, Zoro was planning on staying the hell away from Paradise for the next few years. He was no coward but neither was he a fool, and he had a healthy respect for a woman's temper – years of sailing with Nami and Robin had taught him  _that_  much.

There was a thumping sound from the cliffs above him, and he peered upward, knowingly. A moment later, a tousled head of black hair and wide brown eyes was staring at him with a grin that seemed too big to be contained on his face. "Zoro! I found you!"

"So you did," Zoro replied lazily, setting his booze aside and catching his falling fiance with practised ease as Luffy flung himself over the edge into his arms. "And now I caught you. Makes us even."

"We're always even," Luffy said, cocking his head to the side. "Whatcha' doing?"

Zoro nodded out at the ships spread before them. "Taking stock of the number of people I need to hide from."

Luffy frowned slightly. "Are people still threatening you? Why aren't they threatening me? I'm the one who asked you."

Because he could handle a few death threats from well-meaning people who wouldn't actually follow through as long as he gave them no reason to. But not even joke threats would be allowed to his captain in his hearing – or in his crew's hearing, and everyone knew it. Even the vague threat of Torao supposedly being there to marry Luffy in his place if he missed the ceremony had him gritting his teeth and only the threat of Nami rearranging his bodily organs and raising his debt high enough to cover the GNP of Mariejois held him back.

Every single person on the island for the wedding knew you simply did not threaten Luffy and hope to get away with it. But Zoro was fair game. Which to him was fine. Luffy was worth the threats.

"I can handle it," Zoro said with a shrug. "They're just being loyal to you, which is what they should be."

"Zoro deserves loyalty," Luffy said softly, poking his swordsman's chest lightly.

"I have yours," Zoro said with another shrug. "I don't need anyone else's."

Luffy grinned at him, and tucked into his side, letting Zoro wrap one arm around his shoulders to hold him in place. Zoro smirked at him and passed him the sake bottle he'd been working on, letting Luffy finish it off. Luffy chugged it after verifying with his eyes that it was okay.

In Luffy's opinion,  _that_  was loyalty.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ivankov offers to make Zoro or Luffy an actual bride. Zoro flips out. Luffy considers it._

* * *

"No!"

"Don't be rude," Koala snapped at the swordsman. "Ivan-san is just offering the option to you. Or Luffy. Whomever."

Zoro glowered at the redhead so hotly he was vaguely surprised she didn't burst into flames. "I said no and yet you people keep bringing it up. That's not offering, that's insisting!"

"I wonder what Captain-san has to say about it," Robin murmured thoughtfully. "Luffy?"

The bottomless pit at the end of the very long, custom-Ice-and-Franky-made mahogany table (with forty foot side leaves to host a plethora of their guests including a wider one extending over a sunken pit-turned-chair for Hajrudin and a bunch of tiny seats carved into the side of another for the Tontatta's who'd stowed away on Orlumbus's ship) blinked bemusedly at her, a giant drumstick dangling from his mouth. "Uh?"

"Did you happen to hear Ivan-san's offer, Luffy?" Robin repeated gently.

Zoro snarled silently. The offer. To turn one of them into a woman for twenty-four hours so they could have what polite society would consider a proper wedding.

Next to him, a chuckling Marco patted him lightly on the shoulder. "You had to know the offer was going to come up, kid. It's Ivankov."

Yes, he knew that. But he'd already refused the offer, on both their behalf's, and now Ivan was trying to bring it up again. Down by Law, Kidd hadn't stopped laughing since Ivankov opened his mouth.

Luffy hadn't quite grasped the idea at first and was tilting his head to the side, eyes wide with confusion. "Offer?"

Robin nodded patiently, even as Nami rolled her eyes and sipped at her drink. "Emporio Ivankov has offered to turn one of you into a woman for your wedding, and Nami has a beautiful wedding gown she's willing to lend you."

"For the cost of a pair of shoes made out of diamond," Usopp whispered to a giggling Carrot who was watching the discussion with a great deal of interest. "With double compounded interest, no doubt—OW!"

Nami removed her stiletto heel from Usopp's foot. "So, what do you think, Luffy?"

Luffy chewed on the drumstick and spit the gnawed-clean bone onto his plate. "But I like being a man," he pointed out cheerfully.

Across from Marco, Izou patted his mouth with his napkin. "I agree, Luffy-san," he said coolly. "One does not have to be a women in order to wear beautiful things."

Luffy blinked at him. "I know that."

Zoro snorted, reminded of the photo Nami had shown him of Luffy dressed in what appeared to be an orange, three-layer cake of a dress during the planning portion of their rescue mission on Gran Tesoro. Brook had been wearing something even odder. Zoro was just glad he'd been the one kidnapped so there hadn't been a possibility of being thrown into some weird get-up.

"So why not?" Nami persisted. "Iva-chan said it would only last for a day and it would certainly be one way of disguising exactly what's happening."

Zoro slammed his fist down on the table, attracting everyone's attention. "And why do we want it disguised?" he snarled out. "I was asked by a guy. I agreed to marry a guy. I don't want or need Luffy to be a woman just to make this seem more natural in anyone's eyes!"

Nami let out a deep sigh. "But Luffy would make an adorable girl," she pouted. "And you, Zoro, would look like a prime athletic girl, all lean and muscled."

Luffy cocked his head to one side. "Maybe Nami wants to be married to a girl?"

Robin chuckled while Nami flushed. "I think Nami-san is simply regretting that the wedding dress she has isn't precisely her...  _style_ , and would like to see it on someone else."

"You mean it doesn't fit her?" Usopp asked, and was nearly simultaneously punched in the jaw. A loud crack was heard, and an aggrieved Law reluctantly put down his onigiri and came over to make sure nothing was irreparably damaged. Kidd, laughing his ass off, stole the rice ball for himself.

Nami was now ignoring all of them. "If I can't be married to a rich guy, there's no damn point," the redhead groused, ignoring the way Sanji wilted to the ground while still somehow keeping the tray he was carrying balanced. "But I could still live vicariously through one of you if you'd just take Iva-chan up on his offer!"

Luffy had his right hand on his hat, and stood there at the head of the table, holding an entire ham bone in his left. "No, Nami. Zoro and I are men. We're doing this together as men." He turned to face Ivankov who had, thankfully, put his injector-like fingers away. "Thank you for offering, Iva! But we don't need it."

"Very well, Straw Hat boy," the okama sniffed haughtily, but a small smirk stayed on his face.

"Oh, fine," the navigator grumbled. "But the next wedding better involve a girl so I can be a proper maid of honor."

"That would imply you had honor," Zoro said, and instantly regretted it as thunderclouds immediately appeared directly over his head and lightning zapped in three times in quick succession.

No one batted an eye at the scorched swordsman. Such things were quite common these days.

* * *

*pokes* Anyone alive out there? Or am I bombing at humor here? *hugs the sesshomarusama3, rocky liz and homozyghost* I'm glad you're enjoying it! This post is for you!


	9. Chapter 9

_Sanji is determined to make the best goddamned meat cake the world has ever seen._

* * *

"Ahh...Sanji?"

Sanji was focused on the little notebook he had been frantically scribbling in ever since Nami had made the wedding announcement on Luffy and Zoro's behalf (and after he had spent several hours laughing at Zoro and asking what style of dress the mosshead would be wearing during the ceremony) and had informed Sanji that he would be responsible for making at least two cakes: one for the guests, and one for Luffy to destroy and demolish all on his own as a distraction.

Usopp inched forward and cautiously waved his hand in front of Sanji's face. "Um... Sanji?"

"...Seaking layers...mashed potatoes t'hold it t'gether...mashed turnips 'n' yams for icing... veggies for decorations... maybe browned ground beef t'simulate cake breading... gonna have to hit the markets for some-"

"Sanjij?"

" _What_?" Sanji snarled, glaring at the sniper. "Do have any idea how much time this is going to take to get perfect? Nami-swan deserves perfection and-"

"It's not her wedding, Sanji," Usopp said soothingly before the rabid blonde went entirely off the rails. "And Nami sent me to help."

There was a moment where time seemed to still, and then the life seemed to seep out of Sanji, life and light dimming to darkness that oozed out around his feet and brought the blonde down with it. "N-Nami-swan... doesn't think I... Nami-s-swan..."

Usopp fought back the urge to roll his eyes and tentatively touched the chef's shoulder. "There, there, Sanji. Nami knows you could do this in your sleep, but she just asked if I could help out with the decorations on them. I mean, you're a chef but I'm an ar-well, I'm good at drawing, I guess."

Sanji abruptly straightened up, darkness receding, and cuffed Usopp on the shoulder, making the brunet wince and rub at the spot painfully. "Yeah, you're an artist, I know. I guess you'll come in handy for making it look a bit better than I can do, I suppose."

"... Gee, thanks."

* * *

Oh, Sanji. As long as there's meat, Luffy won't care what it looks like. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Paulie is helping by threatening all the female guests for not wearing appropriate attire._

* * *

"Have you no sense of decency?"

Vivi muffled a giggle as a familiar cry cut through the air. It had been a rather repetitive one they'd all been hearing ever since the Water 7 delegation ship had released the Galley-La workers and the Franky Family onto the shore the day before. The mayor, a very friendly man by the name of Iceberg, had almost immediately descended on his brother Franky smacking blueprints and plans for building temporary living quarters into the Cyborg's chest (Franky had instantly countered by flinging plans for the wedding pavilion at the mayor's head) with half of the Galley-La crew right behind him, but Paulie...

The master rope-worker had barely taken a handful of steps onto the beach when Nami, resplendent in a designer bathing suit direct from Pappug himself, complete with artful cutouts and a rather high waist, strode forward to meet him with a grin. Paulie had backtracked into the lagoon in his haste to shield himself from her advance, and only Usopp bearing a robe for the cat burglar (and a silver-tongued plea for her to spare poor Paulie's sensibilities) had made it safe for him to come out.

Since then, the poor rope-worker had been besieged by a bevy of bathing beauties everywhere he went – and Vivi was only about fifty-percent sure it wasn't on purpose. Certainly him running into innocent little Carrot in her miniskirt and cropped top was an accident – Carrot had been completely stunned by Paulie's tirade amidst his heavily spouting nose and had wailed for Chopper – or Cho-'niki' as she tended to call him – to come and help.

Robin didn't seek Paulie out so much as he tripped over her when inspecting how the ropes on board the Sunny were doing. Robin (and Usopp, but he wasn't the problem) still boarded the Sunny twice daily to maintain and care for their plants, and Robin had forgone a robe in favor of a sheer sarong wrapped around her slender hips. It hid about as much as the small scraps of fabric masquerading as a bikini top had.

Law had diagnosed a mild concussion when Paulie woke up at the bottom of the staircase where his bloody nose had propelled him.

Now, Nami was a given – the Navigator had it in for the blond, and Vivi couldn't really blame her. It wasn't any of Paulie's business what the ladies wore to be comfortable and technically, nothing was ever on display that would be cause for alarm for the younger guests among them. But Nami was pushing the envelope to the point that Usopp was on permanent Sanji duty (in that he kept Sanji turned the opposite way Nami was coming) and Law, Tristan and Dr Miyagi were helping Chopper collect vast quantities of blood in anticipation of deadly blood loss.

Vivi decided to see who he was railing against this time. She jogged lightly up the sand dune and looked down. And blushed bright red to the roots of her sky-blue hair.

A naked and completely unashamed Zoro sat up on his blanket, with an equally naked and equally unashamed Luffy, thankfully half-hidden by towels placed nearby (no doubt for a clean-up purpose later – Vivi sniffed hard, hoping nothing was dripping), arguing that the sand dunes had hidden them from the general public and that as consenting adults – about to be married, no less – Paulie could frankly take his admonitions and shove them somewhere that the sun wouldn't dare shine.

"Mr Paulie!" Vivi darted down the dune slope and lightly grasped Paulie's arm, averting her eyes from Mr Bushido's shameless display (as much as she might want to do otherwise, these were her treasured friends, and she would not take advantage of them no matter how many times Nami told her that eye candy was one of the things they were there for). "Mr Paulie, I've been looking for you!"

The red-faced blond was huffing and puffing in his outrage. "Your Highness – please, you shouldn't be here to witness this... this..."

"Indeed," she said, nodding sharply, her eyes fixed on Paulie's. "I was hoping you would escort me to the construction site of the pavilion. I wanted to discuss something with Franky and Iceberg but I'm afraid of harming myself or disrupting the site if I go through it like the untrained civilian I am. Would you please assist me?"

"O-of course, your Highness," Paulie stuttered out, and sent Zoro and Luffy one last venomous glare. Vivi risked a quick wink at the two – who had grabbed towels to cover themselves, she was (somewhat) pleased to see – and allowed Paulie to lead her demurely around the dunes.

Still stifling a burst of giggles, she kept one ear trained on Paulie's mutters and growls, nodding now and then so he'd know she was listening, and thought how much Nami would like to hear this story later on.

* * *

Paulie is fun to torment. His old-fashioned views are fine, but not when he forces them on others, so I feel he deserves a little torment. You KNOW Nami is arranging scanty outfits for the girls (who want to join in, of course) and has a tracker on him so they can 'bump' into him. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Franky is building the super pavilion and arguing with Iceburg who was invited._

* * *

* * *

"Having Gothic arches there totally takes away from the focus!" Franky shouted, waving his hammer.

Iceberg snorted. "If you're determined to have those flaring wings, you're going to need better support then those out-of-date columns."

"Corinthian columns are classic!"

"Classically ancient!"

"They're historical!"

"Which would be great if we were building a pavilion for Miss Robin's wedding," Iceberg countered neatly. "But you honestly think Luffy or Zoro would actually care about the history of the building's design inspirations?"

Franky opened his mouth to shout back 'yes' when Iceberg's words actually hit him and he shut his mouth with a snap. "Damn it."

"The bird's nest lattice structure you have here looks interesting," Iceberg offered as a side-compliment to a small sketch Franky had made on the scrap paper. "Reminds me of one of the arena's I saw in Wano."

"Yeah, I got the honeycomb idea from there," Franky admitted. He tapped his hammer thoughtfully against his hand. "But it would take too long and would probably be too big-"

"What about the perforated steel idea you had a few years ago?" Iceberg cut in. "Remember? I needed some ideas for that crazy guy who wanted tunnels looping and swirling all over that huge tanker of his – big enough to crawl through, sturdy enough to stand and jump on, and you came up with that tempered steel-"

"We could shape the metal tunnels into a structure," Franky said, following along and nodding his head. "Like a wave or, or, willow tree branches-"

"-and attach the metal winged archway at the top-" Iceberg continued, pulling out his quill and jotting some notes down on his open sketchbook.

"-and have the 'boughs' of the tree arch down to form the 'sides'," Franky added, adding his own notes on the sketch with the mechanical pencil held in the yellow 'detail' hand he kept inside his larger blue ones. "A raised dais at the front beneath the wings – no, make it two levels, keep the wedding party one level higher then the guests-"

"Tilestone can handle the interior," Iceberg murmured, still scribbling away. "He did some great design work for a competition last year-"

"That stuff with the hand-painted enamel in those spirals? I saw that in the news, man, something like that would be SUUUUPERRRRR-"

"But time-consuming. Unless-"

"Lulu helps out when he's not pounding sheet metal. Hmm. I can ask Usopp – the kid's a pretty decent artist himself-"

"Then Peeply and Lulu would have time to help with both... and your men with the actual install, of course."

"...You'd trust the Family to install this? How hard have you worked them the past few years?"

"They can actually follow design plans well, as long as they're closely supervised. Kiev thinks Zambai might make a good deputy foreman in a year or two." Iceberg made a last addition to his sketch. "What do you think?"

Franky scanned the document, pinching his chin thoughtfully. The pavilion looked more like a work of pure art – lines depicting what would be dozens of metal tubes of various sizes and thickness, all connected to one main trunk and spreading out to the sides like 'branches' before curving around the pavilion and decreasing in number until the back of the pavilion held only a few stray branches.

At the front of the tree, a pair of stylized metal wings were attached to a large medallion with Sunny's face (which would be painted, of course) on it. Great curling ram's horns jutted back along Sunny's head behind his ears which was significant to the Strawhats.

Beneath the wings was the dais where the official (in this case, Duke Dogstorm, though Cat Viper had tried to wrestle him for the honor when he lost the coin toss) would stand to conduct the ceremony. A smoothly tiled floor with waves sketched loosely across them would be the 'sea' which they would travel on together forever. The rest of the pavilion would be slabs of polished white rock – easily found on the island thanks to the survey Nami had performed prior to issuing the invitations, with carved logs (a Franky family specialty) serving as the seats. It would be open-air with this design, but Franky could whip up an awning if he had to – though Nami could probably take care of it to make sure things stayed nice and sunny out.

Franky nodded at the paper and twirled his hammer with a flourish. "I'd say we're about ready to start!"

Iceberg set the sketch down on a small podium he had whipped up, and anchored it with a paper weight shaped like a mouse. Tyrannosaurus leaped out of his pocket where he'd been napping, and nudged the statue with a small squeak. Iceberg let his mouse play while he pulled out a fresh sheet of sketch paper. "Well... now, we have to look at the plans for the guesthouse."

The two exchanged sharp grins - and were off once again.

* * *

I love these two. I can just see them snarking back and forth, trading ideas and vetoing others faster then lightning 'cause their minds are just too damn quick for this kind of work. Also, I googled a bunch of different types of pavilions and combined a few that I liked for this. * _is totally NOT an architect*_

Also received two prompts! I'll work on those once I'm done my original prompt list (which only has about 4 more, I think, so ideas are always welcome).


	12. Looking Ahead

**Prompt** _: Garp is sending threatening letters to Zoro – but also names of orphanages so they can adopt his new great grandchildren._

 

o0o

 

... _._ _I have connections with the Honey Cub House near Loguetown if you'd rather look into older children over the age of three..._

Zoro tossed that letter on to the pile and picked up the next one.

_....Stork Saga's sent me an updated list of available infants... none with green hair, but many with black hair which is perfect for a new Monkey! I'll send photos..._

Zoro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he set that letter on top of the one he'd already set down. “Luffy, your grandfather has a one-track mind.”

Luffy looked up from where he was pressing his nose to the glass of the Aquarium. Thanks to Sanji playing drill-sergeant, Usopp had caught a wide variety of interesting fish that now called the Thousand Sunny their home. “Huh?”

“We've been getting a couple letters a day from him about all the different orphanages we can look into, or all the pregnant people he knows looking for adoptive parents – and don't get me started on the list of potential surrogates he found!”

“What's a sir-gate?”

Zoro shot him a flat look. “Someone who would have our baby for us.”

Luffy didn't look like he got it.

Zoro tried again. “Basically you'd jack off in a cup or something and then a doctor would take it and squirt it up her--”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Nami shouted as she stuck her head in the door. “Seriously, talking like that when Momo and the Tontatta's are running around.”

“I'm explaining to Luffy what all these letters from his grandfather mean!” Zoro snarled at her and threw the stack at her.

Nami fumbled them but managed to catch the top two Zoro had put on top. She scanned them briefly, her eyes widening as she took in the words. “Already?”

“Luffy's grandfather has a one-track mind,” Zoro repeated himself.

“I can see that.” Her lip curled into a small smirk. “So which of you would be the donor for the surrogate?”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Like that's even important.”

Nami blinked at him. “Don't you want a son of your own?” Luffy turned his head to her and stared at her for a moment. “Did I say something wrong?”

Zoro reached out and casually thumped Luffy on the head to make him stop staring. “Nami, if we decide we want to have brats running around the Sunny, they don't need to come directly from me or Sencho.”

Nami was about to say something when she was distracted by Luffy nodding. “We're already a family, Nami,” he said softly. “An' none of us are related. Me 'n Sabo aren't related either but we're brothers.” He swallowed. “Ace is – was – my brother too. If we want a kid, then a kid'll happen, one way or another. And it'll be ours no matter what.”

Nami exhaled and nodded. Of course she knew that. She and Noriko and Bellemere had shared the same familial bond that Luffy had with his brothers. “Of course, Luffy. I was just thinking about things the others were saying. I'm sorry.”

Luffy waved her off with a grin, but Zoro sat up and glared at her. “What things are the others saying?”

She couldn't hide her own grin. “Oh, little things about tiny green-haired girls in sundresses waving around wooden swords, or black-haired rubber baby boys bouncing off the swing into the lawn deck.” She snickered. “It's a good thing neither of you can get pregnant – can you imagine Luffy with a gut like he'd just eaten the entire city of Water 7 clean of food? Complete with mood swings and cravings?”

Zoro blanched – whether it was at the thought of having biological kids with his or Luffy's looks, or it was at the image Nami's description had conjured up in his mind, no one could know. But Luffy was suddenly looking thoughtful, one hand stroking his chin in a habitual movement reminiscent of Rayleigh (where he likely picked it up from) as though he were contemplating something horrifying. And sure enough - “When we want kids, maybe Iva-chan--”

“Fuck no,” Zoro yelped and scooted away from his partner who then turned a devastating pout in his direction. “If that's seriously what you want, then it's YOU having the kid!”

“That could be fun,” Luffy mused, his eyes sparkling. “I've never been a girl before. Oi, Zoro, you think it's harder for a girl to top--”

“Thank you for this Nami,” Zoro said flatly, having slammed his hand over Luffy's mouth. He was fairly sure Luffy was just teasing him but he couldn't be completely sure. “Seriously, thank you. So much.”

Nami giggled as she left the room. “Anytime, Zoro!”

 

o0o

 

End


	13. Welcome Home

**Prompt:** _Vivi arrives with Khoza._

 

* * *

o0o

* * *

 

 

Vivi could barely wait for the gangplank to be lowered before she was already sprinting down it. She'd worn a pair of loose shorts and a plain t-shirt both because she was on vacation while undercover and because she knew the minute she saw her nakama--

Vivi's feet left the ground as Tony Tony Chopper, in Heavy Point mode, swept her up into a hug and spun around in circles, laughing and squealing just as loudly as she was. He set her down in time for Usopp to hug her tightly, tears streaming down his face from sheer happiness. Vivi barely had time to gasp out his name when a familiar cry echoed across the dunes:

"VIVIIIIIIIIIIII!!!”

She turned, her arms open wide, just in time to catch Luffy who made a flying tackle at her and rolled her down the beach, her former captain's stretchy arms enveloping her and protecting her from harm. They came to a stop with Vivi settled on top of him. “Hello Luffy!”

Luffy beamed back at her. “I missed you!”

And this was what she had missed too – the camaraderie, love and friendship so freely offered to her. In a life surrounded by guards and diplomats and nobles wanting to see a proper princess in the court, her only rescue from the drudgery of etiquette and formality was when she was with Khoza, her father or her best friends-slash-guards, Igaram, Chaka and Pell.

And of course, when she was with her former crew.

“I missed you too, Sencho,” she said, sniffling, and then corrected herself with a proud smile. “I mean, your Highness.”

Luffy stuck out his tongue at her. “My nakama don't call me that,” he declared, and he popped to his feet, carrying her with him. Setting her down, he began to tug her back towards the rest of the group that was greeting an amused-looking Khoza and a panicked-looking Igaram. Behind them, Chaka and Pell stood back a bit and watched the reunion with obvious fondness, as a stammering Coby greeted Nami and Zoro, while an annoyed Helmeppo tried to get Zoro to remember his name.

Vivi watched them all interact for a moment, smiling so wide her cheeks began to ache, before inserting herself deftly into the conversation by linking one arm with Nami's and reaching out to give Zoro a one-armed hug he gently returned.

It was so good to be home.

 

* * *

o0o

* * *

 

I miss Vivi so much. I would love to see her interactions with Brook and Franky. :))))

 

 


End file.
